In many networks efficient use and testing of message authenticity is an important requirement to establish trust in the network. Often the network is comprised of many communicating (signing) nodes (devices/users) some of which are computationally-constrained such that the ability of those computationally-constrained nodes to sign and verify messages is greatly limited. The needs for efficient generation of signatures and for fast verification of the signed messages are critical to enhance message authenticity in the network.
Batch-verification of signed messages is useful, as a successful verification of a single signature ensures the authenticity of many messages. Conversely, a failed verification of a single message during batch-verification indicates that at least one message was ill-signed. In such a case, performing verification on each one of the batch verified messages enables pin-pointing the source of the rogue messages.